The Forces of Nature
by Sitting Wolf
Summary: Ben Latterman has a journey to go and find all of the other forces of nature, but along the way he has to face an evil creature named shadow in a allout blitz to save the world! please review! any suggestions!


Chapter 1 book 1 lightning

Ben was a kid that had a great interest in lightning. (Storms) He went to school at Xerexes middle school. He never really fit in and he never wanted to. All he wanted to do was be a normal boy. "Yawn" Ben expressed as he lay there in his bed, as he awoke from his great slumber. Just hours before he had been learning how great he really was. Little did he know his dream was about to become reality. Let's go back to Bens dream.

Flash, flash, boom, boom, crackle, crackle. Rain pounded on bens head as lightning flashed in his face. Unlike all of the other kids Ben was not afraid of storms. He had an uncanny likeness of them. Although people would mistake this for a nightmare, but in Ben's eyes it was a dream like all the others. This was a perfect dream for Ben Latterman.

"Now surrender evil doer!" Ben shouted as he hunted the villain down. Ben was dreaming that he was a superhero. His powers were the element of lightning. Dr.Frankenheart had been a villain on the run for many years now. (In Bens dream) Flash, flash, boom, boom!!!! A bolt of lightning had struck Dr.Frankenheart. Quickly Ben rushed to the scene. The evil villain Dr.Frankenheart was lying on the ground sizzling. Much sooner then normal the lightning was helping Ben. Ben wondered about this as he made his way to a ranger house. He waited out most of the storm. Suddenly the door flew open. A dark figure walked through the door. It stalked closer and closer to Ben. It was floating in the air like a dark figure of mass. Suddenly a bolt of lightning flew in from the door and bounced off of three mirrors. It returned fire at the figure and struck it down. For a couple of minutes there it lay fried, sizzling.

Then it disappeared and left a really strange necklace. The necklace it had a yin and yang sign on it with two lightning bolts X'd in the middle. Out of curiosity Ben picked up the amulet and put it on his neck. He then awoke from his dream at this moment in time. He yawned and got out of bed. He put on blue jeans and a dragon T-shirt. He took the shuttle down stairs. It was blue with a yellow strip down the middle of it.

"Good mourning mom, what is for breakfast??" Ben said as he arrives downstairs.

"Mourning cakes and astrojuice." Ben's mom answered him as she programmed the dishbot. She had been very busy the night before. Ben sat down and at his breakfast very hastily. He wanted to go and see his friends. After he was done he put on his shoes and headed outside. He walked to the sidewalk that was a couple feet away from his house. There his friends, Smash, Phyro, and Phantom Dust waited. As soon as he approached them he smiled at them joyfully and headed off walking. Ben talked about last night. He mentioned that his dream was unlike all of his friends. He told them the whole story. Suddenly Ben tripped and fell on something. Ben found the exact same amulet as his dream. He put it around his neck to see what would happen. Once he did he fainted and suddenly had a vision.

Flash, he was in a desert wasteland. In the vision he had lightning being shot and released from his body. It wasn't hurting him but it was draining him of his energy. He somehow stopped himself and the lightning stopped. For once he was really confused about something. He shot up lightning into the sky and it came back down in a furry. Lightning struck everywhere. Everything was electrocuted and dead.

Although Ben's power was strong, it was at the same time clever. He could use guided lightning, and strong bolt lightning in different ways. Then came the dark figure from Ben's dream. It flashed dark lightning at Ben draining his power. Again it came closer, and closer. Then a big white flash came. Next thing Ben knew he was back outside with his friends.

"How, how long was I out?" Ben stuttered as he got up.

"About 10 minutes." Phyro replied as soon as Ben got up. Then Ben told all of his friends what had happened in his vision. Ben then tore off the amulet from his neck and put it in his pocket. They walked (well actually they hovered) to the pizza and video games store on the shuttle. They went into the video games section of the store and tried to rent some games. But they were later caught with no money and sent out of the store. Then they went to Pizza Roof. They sat down at a table and then they just talked. They all had known the owner and so they could relax there without being yelled at. They wondered what had happened to Ben. Ben took the amulet out off his pocket and realized that there was an engraving on the back of it. "MATT LATTERMAN." It said.

Next Ben and his gang went home to check this out. He didn't know why there was a person that had the same last name as him. They went to Ben's house and got the portable phone book station out from under the sink. They looked for Latterman. So they realized that Ben's dad's name was just "Dad" and nothing else, but Ben was wrong. So Ben called "DAD!!!!!" His dad finally came downstairs and asked Ben what was wrong.

"Can I talk to you dad?" Ben asked in question.

"Anything you need." Ben's dad said to him a stern voice.

"Well I found this amulet on the sidewalk this mourning." Ben said as he pulled out his amulet.

"Where did you find that?" Ben's dad said as if in a horror movie. His voice changed from a mildly happy voice to a very serious toned voice.

"I knew this time would come." Ben's dad said to himself.

"What time would come?" Ben examined. "What are you talking about?" Ben said. Ben's face turned into a complex combination of confusion and shock.

"Dad what is your first name?" Ben asked with fright. "Why do you want to know my first name?" Ben's dad asked. Ben turned over the amulet and their said, 'MATT LATTERMAN'. Quickly Ben's dad snatched the amulet out of Ben's hands. Quickly Ben realized that his father was not the man Ben thought he was, his dad was Matt Latterman.

All of a sudden the dark figure from Ben's dream made a dark aurora around a certain area in the back yard. They all rushed to see what was wrong. The clouds turned black, grass and plants died at the sight of it. Now there was no lightning to protect him, there was surely no hope. All of a sudden, Ben's dad shot lightning bolts out of his hands and blew up the dark figure.

"How did you do that?' Ben asked.

"Years of practice, my son." Replied Ben's dad. The dark figure went flying and vanished in the sky. Now Ben is in total shock because his dad just shot a lightning bolt out of his hand, and hit a dark figure in which case is trying to destroy his whole race of human.

"Wow dad can you show me how to do that?" Ben asked in excitement. His dad agreed to this term as long as Ben would go through training. Ben would have to find his inner lightning turmoil. So they both took the shuttle down to the basement and got off at the bottom of the stairs, they walked the rest of the way. They both came up to the edge of the wall where the basement cut off. Ben's dad pushed a square block and forced some lightning into it. The lightning bolt moved through the cracks of the square. Next the wall broke off to where the other walls touched. They both felt a rumbling.

"Here it comes!" yelled Ben's dad. The wall then opened with a big rumbling in the ground. Next a big crack in the wall appeared. A gigantic room opened up to them. Ben's eyes grew wider as each passing second came. The room was phenomenal, and it was the greatest thing that Ben had ever seen in his life. The room had electrical conductors; it had pretty much everything to do with electricity. There were posters of lightning, and everything to do with lightning. Ben couldn't believe it. Ben's wildest dream had finally come true.

"The first thing you have to do is achieve true peace." Ben's dad said calmly. So Ben meditated day after day, following the harshest of rules. Finally Ben was one day meditating in the secret area and he started to glow yellow and start to float.

"Hey I'm doing it!" Ben said in excitement. Then he fell to the ground.

"It is time" Ben's dad said. Ben's dad again pushed another brick in the concrete. He then opened another door. There was writing on the brick that read 'only one enters'. Ben's dad told him that he would have to do this alone and that he could not help him. Ben bravely walked into the room. "But I'm not ready yet!" Ben said in fear.

"You must do what you have to do." Ben's dad said calmly. Ben slowly walked into the dark room. Once inside two fire torches lit up as if a flower in bloom. In there was a pillow with 4 tassels, two fire lamps, and a picture that you could barley see in the dark. Ben went into deep meditation. After who knows howl long of time, the two light sources (the fire lamps) went out creating that eerie blind feeling. Ben just stood there in awe. Now he was trapped in a room with absolutely no way out. Ben walked over to what he thought was the fire pillars. He placed his hand over them as if he was going to get burned by the fire scorch of fire. Be n concentrated, he felt as though his brain was going to burn up until… BAM!!!!!!!!! Lightning shot out of his hands. He had felt the lightning within him!! He did the same for the other pillar. It lighted much more brilliant than before. The sparks danced with great joy out of Ben's hands. Ben now possesses the power that his dad has! Suddenly Shadow came out. Ben, thinking ahead made his lightning mix with Shadows and BOOM!!! They were both blown back. They both started to battle. Until Ben had a sudden burst of energy, He busted out all that he could and won the fight. Shadow fell to the ground and shrieked in horror. It scampered away to the depths of the darkness. After that the wall opened up and Ben walked out. Ben's dad congratulated him with a ''good job''.

"What do you mean??'' Ben exclaimed. "I almost got killed". Ben's dad explained that it was just a test.

The next day Ben's dad explained that his mom and he were very sorry but they needed him to go and find the other forces. This is the end of this chapter but the start of The Forces of Nature.


End file.
